


Be happy

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Series: A copper and his cat [14]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Mentions of Emily the cat, Peace, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Emily's spirit was watching over James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be happy

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of the copper and his cat series!
> 
> In the end was the final part but after the cremation of my former furry friend I decided that Emily and James should have a good ending too.

A week had gone by quicker than James had ever thought a week could go.

It had started off with a few quiet nights in with Robbie’s presence for company. But as each day went by Robbie saw some improvements in James’s mood and health. Even if somethings were still difficult to talk about or to let go of.

However Robbie also knew that James would feel emotionally better when they were officially able to bury Emily’s remains in the garden.

So when receiving Emily’s ashes from the vet, Robbie was more than ready to get on with the task of digging a hole in the garden for Emily to rest in peace .

That very evening both men gathered around the hole Robbie had dug, James did the honor of scattering Emily’s ashes into the hole along with Emily’s toy mouse that she used to play with as a kitten.

When filling the hole back up two birds were perched on the tree that Emily had gone through many adventures on, the two birds both tweeted as if to pay their respects.

As the evening drew to a close James couldn’t help but wonder what Emily would have thought about his new life with Robbie.

If Emily had indeed been watching over James through the eyes of her toy mouse ,she would be proud of him for overcoming his fear of loneliness as well the fact that he and Robbie were made to be more than friends.

Even if James was still wishing that Emily was still around, Robbie now knew that the event of her death would now feel less raw and painful.

Now that James was able to slowly but surely move on, Emily would say without doubt that James could truly be happy with his better life.


End file.
